bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SpyGuy
Yo I am SpyGuy Attacks on Stigma If there was someone wrongly accused, then you should have just presented the link proving innocence. Instead, you resorted to name-calling first, and quite honestly, I do not know what you expect to happen when you do that to an administrator. Any more talk of this situation, and there will be banning. Drop it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you think I'm scared of you? No one has been banned, no big deal. So stop acting like you're the big bad wolf and I'm one of the three little pigs. I hold no grudges against BioShock54, so again, no damage done. Get over yourself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 00:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Block So, first you attack another user and myself for no apparent reason even after being warned by another administrator, with none of your attempts to antagonize me making any sense what so ever, and then you remove valuable content from an article? Great moves. So sorry to say, but you've been banned for three days, and if you come back and keep this up after the block has run its course, you're gone for good. You may still edit your own talk page, but nothing more. Oh, and BioShock54? If this is your alternate account, I do believe this block will apply to you as well if you're editing from the same IP. This is no way to behave, and certainly no way to win the girl. Sockpuppeting is not allowed, and it's just stupid when you use it to attack an administrator who can check to see if you're in the same IP range or what have you. If you keep this up, and I find out it really is you, you'd better be gone fast. Just covering my bases, no one has "played me," thank you kindly. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 16:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me Stigma-231 my big bro made me apologize to you so I am very sorry --Blake Pierce 03:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC)SpyGuy Aww, how cute! A little boy who thinks he's scary! Are you pretending to be the Boogieman? Or a Big Daddy? You're a little boy who thinks he can handle what he really can't. I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. Do you really think I would trust you with sysop on my wikis? Hate to say it, boyo, but I wouldn't. Even if you tried to earn it like a good boy at this point, I wouldn't give it to you. Spoiled brats don't get nice things from the Big Sister. Now bend over, Splicer Boy, and say "aah." -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Let me lay this on you; I'm basically the Big Sister on this wiki, maybe even a female Ryan at times. And now that I think about it? You're not even a Splicer. You're just a little boy whose family brought you here. But perhaps Rapture doesn't want you anymore. The funny thing is? I'm actually not even 28. Try something lower, but still older than you. Point your pathetic fingers all you want, threaten this wiki all you want, but they're empty threats. You're bluffing to look scary. It's not working, kid. And you'll be not even a memory in a few months from now. I'm not going to flatter you by blocking you. I'm going to stop dignifying you with an answer until you learn your place. Until then, have a nice life, little boy. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 15:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I've been told to send you a "get well soon" message. Well, get well soon. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC)